


Igazán?

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I headcanon Locus to be Hungarian btw, I'm only on season 5 :/, M/M, Sorry if it's OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Language shenanigans!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igazán?

**Author's Note:**

> For the wonderfull stutter-incarnate!!
> 
> Prompt: Person A falls in love with Person B - but they speak different languages.

Locus was pissed. The last thing he needed for this mission was /that/ dickhead. The dickhead in question had just sauntered in, fucking /whistling/ for crying out loud, and had begun a tangent in his native tongue. Which Locus didn't understand a word of. 

They had had language difficulties ever since they've been assigned, what with Locus's native Hungarian and Felix's Korean. Though that didn't stop Felix from trying to communicate with him. 

It especially didn't help, that while he had been babbling instead of trying to kill their targets, the targets got away. So, in short, he was fucking pissed. 

Locus was busy trying to think up a message to Control after said mission, when Felix wandered in. "무슨 일이야?" Locus ignored him. "여보세요? 내가 무엇을 잘못 했어?" he still ignored him. "화가이나 뭐 있습니까?"

Locus growled low in his throat, a warning that translated through any language. All Felix did was raise a pierced eyebrow. "당신은 풀어해야합니다." 

"Fuck off." Locus glanced at him before getting back to what he was doing. "당신이 원한다면 나는 빠른 대체 가능 해요?" Felix smirked and moved closer. "You fucked up asshole." he spat. Any other ordinary person would of moved away by now, but Felix wasn't any ordinary person. At this point Felix was practically right behind him. A tap on his shoulder had Locus looking behind him, scowl on his face, ready to berate Felix, when he kissed him. 

It wasn't anything, just a quick peck, but it was enough to surprise Locus into stopping and losing his train of thought. Felix pulled back - a little part of him whined at that, but he ignored it - and Felix /winked/ at him, and sauntered off. 

Locus sighed. God, he hated that bastard.


End file.
